molly_of_denalifandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Mabray
'Molly Mabray '''is the titular main protagonist of ''Molly of Denali. She is a 10-year-old Alaska Native girl who is friends with Tooey Ookami and Trini Mumford and is known to be an adventurous explorer. She loves to play with her friends and helps out alongside her parents running the Denali Trading Post. Overview Personality Molly is a curious kid with an adventurous spirit which goes hand in hand with her love of helping others and sharing what she learns through her vlog. Molly loves animals (especially puffins), playing basketball with her friends, and helping her parents run the Denali Trading Post. Facebook. Molly Of Denali. Retrieved from https://www.facebook.com/pg/MollyOfDenali/posts/ Appearance Molly is a short Alaska Native girl of 10 years of age, with tan skin and brown hair and black eyes. Molly usually wears a red sweatshirt with light pink frills. She wears blue jeans and purple sneakers. Trivia *Molly is Gwich’in/Koyukon/Dena’ina Athabascan. *Molly's actress, Sovereign Bill, was first seen in this show. *The title of the show, Molly of Denali, is pronounced as (Dun-all-ee) because it is supposed to rhyme with Molly’s name as (Den-al-ee) doesn’t rhyme. Gallery 101B HaveCanoeWillPaddle MollyandCoSelfie-1000x563.png Untitled 495022.jpg Untitled 495021.jpg Untitled 495020.jpg Untitled 495019.jpg Untitled 495018.jpg Untitled 495017.jpg Untitled 495016.jpg Untitled 495082.jpg Untitled 495081.jpg Untitled 495080.jpg Untitled 495079.jpg Untitled 495078.jpg Untitled 495077.jpg Untitled 495076.jpg Untitled 495075.jpg Untitled 495074.jpg Untitled 495073.jpg Untitled 495072.jpg Untitled 494869.jpg DvM0qBwX4AEOxMa.jpg Untitled 495015.jpg Untitled 495014.jpg Untitled 494946.jpg Untitled 494727.jpg Untitled 494725.jpg Molly1.png Molly_Of_Denali_-_Molly_Mabray.png Screenshot 2019-07-29-09-36-36.png Untitled 495261.jpg 14BA7CFA-FADB-4BDF-BDE4-D487B3106CF6.jpeg 6AAC0251-820C-46DB-85E7-D7EC7A839238.jpeg 41733A5B-E0E6-4850-B90E-AF45B28719BD.jpeg DAE3F743-8A2F-4084-95C9-0C002796A2D9.jpeg C4F3BD18-DFA4-4D59-8D27-828FE49FEFCC.jpeg DFE47873-883E-4032-802F-00BB6CB0464E.jpeg A714C1BC-B51E-4027-AD3A-356A3E1ED194.jpeg E23B1725-0C15-4A8E-B642-C9A03DDF8087.jpeg 1639422A-24F8-49AD-B225-7782E8CAEBEC.jpeg 7ECF6BAD-D8A2-4CA9-9C18-CFBD18E756B3.jpeg 49D38D66-D7B8-47AB-A86C-F84F6C6E83A6.jpeg 13BE820A-17C6-4452-9C16-77223C80EDB2.jpeg 79EA0C98-26B4-4205-A1B4-ABE97F6523B7.jpeg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 112.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 111.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 110.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 109.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 108.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 107.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 106.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 104.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 101.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 100.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 99.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 98.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 97.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 96.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 95.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 81.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 80.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 79.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 77.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 76.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 72.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 71.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 70.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 69.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 68.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 67.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 66.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 65.jpg Molly of Denali intro - screenshot 64.jpg 7FDB8823-BADC-451A-A434-FCEC02B98C57.jpeg 8CDC4586-4BDB-47B5-884E-309FD15F88E3.jpeg 3C6736FC-CFCB-426B-9E5E-A8695E7D4D62.jpeg 4D791BDD-1719-41CD-AC74-8874173003C8.jpeg 206A152B-0D56-4718-9123-F83D1DBA5DCA.jpeg 6167C1B6-2808-4162-A730-EB52D494B94E.jpeg 65E75425-46AE-4881-B0A9-F4E041F04340.jpeg 993B2327-2272-4D54-9D25-317D7DCA4297.jpeg 0D21BC73-8B0F-4AD8-B8FE-FAAC030D62CB.jpeg 74369F05-9305-4E6F-9B4F-C5E9D5ED6C23.jpeg E018E51C-C904-43B9-A71A-31CC11B18275.jpeg S01 E01 Molly "no reason".jpg S01 E01 Molly closed her laptop.jpg S01 E01 Molly about to close her laptop.jpg S01 E01 Molly shocked when Tooey asks if she's whispering.jpg S01 E01 Molly calling again.jpg S01 E01 Molly pointing anywhere.jpg S01 E01 Molly making a fist.jpg S01 E01 Molly calls.jpg S01 E01 Molly about to call.jpg S01 E01 Molly looks away.jpg S01 E01 Molly smiles frighteningly.jpg S01 E01 Molly getting closer to the camera.jpg S01 E01 Molly "pick a lot of jak".jpg S01 E01 Molly "which means we have to".jpg S01 E01 Molly "in everything".jpg S01 E01 Molly "jak".jpg S01 E01 Molly "but we put blueberries".jpg S01 E01 Molly doesn't know about you.jpg S01 E01 Molly stands still.jpg S01 E01 Molly being excited.jpg S01 E01 Molly done twirling.jpg S01 E01 Molly twirls around 3.jpg S01 E01 Molly twirls around 2.jpg S01 E01 Molly twirls around.jpg S01 E01 Molly about to twirl around.jpg S01 E01 Molly "we sing".jpg S01 E01 Molly "we canoe".jpg S01 E01 Molly "year".jpg S01 E01 Molly puts her right arm up in the air.jpg S01 E01 Molly "the".jpg S01 E01 Molly "we're out".jpg S01 E01 Molly "is sort of like a vacation".jpg S01 E01 Molly "which in my family".jpg S01 E01 Molly smiled.jpg S01 E01 Molly shocked.jpg S01 E01 Molly holds buckets.jpg S01 E01 Molly "because".jpg 16A06BCD-7B00-4D7D-8A53-40BC8E6468D6.jpeg 38CF51A0-EDC8-4970-8C73-429CC1B02EB8.jpeg 33D9AC1D-8C8F-4E40-8E76-52674622EAE3.jpeg AB2CABE9-4DF4-4DBE-BEDD-B756E9378E06.jpeg B81F71C9-05EB-4C24-9581-11E95F83D646.jpeg AC59E31C-BA83-449F-996A-CB044487A293.jpeg 1FDA3DAB-3986-45F1-99F7-6F02F5059979.jpeg 0C354308-4455-413F-B301-F5C6BF725D61.jpeg 588AF4A4-8DB8-492E-BE93-6B6D081DF8E5.jpeg 5533DB2A-F137-45CB-A9CC-1D9C6CAE18E1.jpeg 35364996-70F0-4BB8-9A06-C94B1BFC7844.jpeg S01 E01 Molly closes the door.jpg S01 E01 Molly and Layla leaving.jpg S01 E01 Molly "bye, Tooey".jpg S01 E01 Molly "okay".jpg S01 E01 Molly about to talk to Tooey 3.jpg S01 E01 Molly about to talk to Tooey 2.jpg S01 E01 Tooey "muffins".jpg S01 E01 Tooey "she's really looking forward to her".jpg S01 E01 Tooey "Auntie Midge told me".jpg S01 E01 Tooey "also".jpg S01 E01 Molly grabs the bottle.jpg S01 E01 Molly going to the table.jpg S01 E01 Molly about to get the bottle.jpg S01 E01 Layla "swarming".jpg S01 E01 Layla "the mosquitoes will be".jpg 3F6B41DA-6201-4BBE-ADCB-70B4B78B3130.jpeg 60213454-FB01-41DB-AC6C-B907818A69C4.jpeg 6D134E8F-F832-4274-935F-F486B43B0849.jpeg A969C086-7992-4A3C-B16A-313703162560.jpeg 45B1F20B-10BD-4547-A309-EBB4785784EB.jpeg 2EA16ECB-6109-4A00-B46C-E9D7386BFC13.jpeg F1197272-F08B-4BDC-846B-BE06E5B2BD43.jpeg F94A3FEC-4E25-48D0-91D3-47EEE7A1577F.jpeg 4E94CC3F-1D7D-4E55-B8D6-49162047D0AF.jpeg S01 E01 Layla "right".jpg S01 E01 Layla about to talk to Tooey.jpg S01 E01 Molly is ready.jpg S01 E01 Layla asking Molly if she’s ready.jpg S01 E01 Walter opens the door, while Layla about to open the door.jpg S01 E01 Walter taking his seat belt off, but Molly and Layla about to take their seat belts off.jpg S01 E01 Molly and her family done.jpg S01 E01 Walter continues laughing, but Molly and Layla stopped laughing.jpg S01 E01 Molly and her family laughing.jpg S01 E01 Molly and her family continue singing.jpg S01 E01 Molly and her family singing in the truck (3).jpg S01 E01 Molly and her family singing in the truck (2).jpg S01 E01 Molly and her family singing in the truck.jpg S01 E01 Layla "no".jpg S01 E01 Layla about to talk to Walter.jpg S01 E01 There's still mosquitoes in the truck.jpg S01 E01 Molly getting out of the truck.jpg S01 E01 Layla and Walter getting out of the truck.jpg S01 E01 Molly and Layla shoo the mosquitoes out.jpg S01 E01 Molly and Layla shoo the mosquitoes out (2).jpg S01 E01 Molly and Layla shoo the mosquitoes out, while Walter telling them go to the river.jpg S01 E01 Molly and her family shoo the mosquitoes out.jpg S01 E01 Molly and her family almost shoo the mosquitoes out.jpg S01 E01 More mosquitoes coming inside the truck.jpg S01 E01 The mosquitoes coming inside the truck.jpg Untitled 495287.jpg Untitled 495286.jpg Untitled 495285.jpg S01 E01 Walter "where's the".jpg S01 E01 Molly "a".jpg S01 E01 Molly and her family shoo mosquitoes out of the river.jpg S01 E01 Molly and her family shoo mosquitoes out of the river (2).jpg S01 E01 Molly and Layla are scared of mosquitoes.jpg S01 E01 Molly and her family are scared of mosquitoes.jpg S01 E01 Molly done talking to Layla about blueberries.jpg S01 E01 Mosquitoes coming nearby Molly and Layla.jpg S01 E01 Molly about to talk to Layla about blueberries.jpg S01 E01 Molly "blueberries, here we come".jpg S01 E01 Molly and her family canoeing (2).jpg S01 E01 Molly and her family canoeing.jpg S01 E01 Molly sniffs the repellent (2).jpg S01 E01 Molly about to gasp.jpg S01 E01 Molly about to sniff the repellent.jpg S01 E01 Molly sniffs the repellent.jpg S01 E01 Walter gives the repellent back to Molly.jpg S01 E01 Molly gives the repellent to Walter.jpg S01 E01 Walter holds the repellent.jpg S01 E01 Molly about to give the repellent to Walter.jpg S01 E01 Molly "here it is".jpg S01 E01 Molly "go".jpg S01 E01 Molly gets the repellent in the boat.jpg S01 E01 Molly done shooing.jpg S01 E01 Molly "way".jpg S01 E01 Walter "where's the".jpg S01 E01 Molly "a".jpg S01 E01 Molly and her family shoo mosquitoes out of the river.jpg S01 E01 Molly and her family shoo mosquitoes out of the river (2).jpg S01 E01 Molly and Layla are scared of mosquitoes.jpg S01 E01 Molly "like dog perfume".jpg S01 E01 Molly "it".jpg S01 E01 Molly "smells".jpg S01 E01 Molly about to talk shockingly.jpg S01 E01 Molly "uh oh".jpg S01 E01 Suki ready to go.jpg S01 E01 Molly sprays dog perfume on Suki (3).jpg S01 E01 Molly done spraying dog perfume on Suki.jpg S01 E01 Molly sprays dog perfume on Suki.jpg S01 E01 Molly sprays dog perfume on Suki (2).jpg S01 E01 Molly about to spray dog perfume on Suki.jpg S01 E01 Molly "sorry, Suki".jpg S01 E01 Molly "did you".jpg S01 E01 Molly "roll in?".jpg S01 E01 Molly "what".jpg S01 E01 Molly "P-U".jpg S01 E01 Molly laughing at Suki playing with her.jpg S01 E01 Molly laughing at Suki playing with her (2).jpg S01 E01 Camera pans closer to Molly standing in Denali Trading Post.jpg S1 E1a Molly "because it is dog perfume".jpg S1 E1a Molly and her family pull in over the woods.jpg S1 E1a Walter "over there".jpg S1 E1a Walter "let's pull in".jpg S1 E1a Walter "I have an idea".jpg S1 E1a Walter about to have an idea.jpg S1 E1a Molly and her family shoo mosquitoes out for finding them.jpg S1 E1a Walter "and... we found them".jpg S1 E1a Molly and her family cheering for losing mosquitoes (3).jpg S1 E1a Molly and her family cheering for losing mosquitoes (2).jpg S1 E1a Molly and her family cheering for losing mosquitoes.jpg S1 E1a Molly "we lost them".jpg S1 E1a Molly and her family lost mosquitoes.jpg S1 E1a Molly and her family outpaddle mosquitoes (5).jpg S1 E1a Molly and her family outpaddle mosquitoes (4).jpg S1 E1a Molly and her family outpaddle mosquitoes (3).jpg S1 E1a Molly and her family outpaddle mosquitoes (2).jpg S1 E1a Molly and her family outpaddle mosquitoes.jpg S1 E1a Walter scratching the back of his back, while Layla about to to talk to Molly.jpg S1 E1a Walter about to cover the back of his neck.jpg S1 E1a Molly "I must've grabbed the".jpg S1 E1a Molly "next to each other".jpg S1 E1a Molly "the bottles were right".jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Mabray Family Category:Main characters